


Seal Traps

by OliviaMarie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Female Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto is a handful child, Naruto is excellent at seals, and a little insane, her actual seal work, she was more focused on them than, she's actually sort of badass with them, the reason naruto was so bad at school was seals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: Team Seven and Team Ten are paired up to train for a day with Kakashi making a deal with the kids that whoever lost their sensei would pay. Only Naruto is a little too experimental with her seals that she creates.





	Seal Traps

Naru stared at Asuma-sensei with wonder, blue yes wide and eager as she listened to what he was saying. Kakashi stood next to him with his nose in his dirty book, looking completely bored with all of them. “So…if we win you pay for all of us to eat, but if they win,” She motioned to Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino. “Kakashi-sensei pays.”

 

“Yes.” Asuma gives her a strange look, one that’s she’s always gotten from people. It was one of those looks that was telling her she was stupid without coming out and say it.

 

“So really, I get free food and I don’t actually have to do anything?” She raised her eyebrows and before Asuma could talk Kakashi-sensei cut it.

 

“If you don’t participate you do not get free food.” KAkashi said sternly, but she frowned at him.

 

“Sasuke, Sakura?” Naruto turned to her teammates, and they looked as tired as Shikamaru. They’d been training all morning—Kakashi-sensei had actually been on time for once—and her teammates looked worse for wear about it.

 

“We’re doing it.” Sasuke huffs, and she pouts at him. He had complained all the way back from lunch that he wanted to go home and rest, but now he wanted to participate in this bet that their sensei’s had. She suspected he just didn’t want to lose.

 

“Oh and Naruto,” Kakashi looked at her seriously. “No SS-Rank jutsu, no chains, no…you know what.”

 

“You know what?” Naru frowned, tilting her head to the side as she thought of what he could mean. “I don’t know what.”

 

“Whatever Genma’s taught you stays out of battle—unless it’s life or death.” Kakashi told her and she nodded.

 

“‘Kay.” She shrugged, turning to face Team 10. “Can we start then?”

 

“Go ahead.” Asuma-sensei tells them, sitting on the log at the side of the training ground. Kakashi remains standing and goes back to his book as Asuma takes out a smoke to light.

 

Naruto wonders what she should do, but makes a dozen clones. Sasuke snorts, stepping out of the group to do his own thing. Sakura has stayed in the center, and Naruto switches places with one of the clones that have appeared in the surrounding woods. She sits in the tree, hidden from the other genin to wait. After a moment she makes more clones, sending them out to make traps. She watches absently, watching Sasuke get caught in Shikamaru’s shadows, and remembers the seals that Jiji had shown her last week.

 

She has enough spare parchment in her pocket to make a few different things and gets down to work. While she’s doing that her clones are getting rolled over by Chouji, and she giggles as Sakura nearly gets rolled over to. She takes a moment to make more, making sure they appear over by three of the ones left. One of those clones splits itself into two, cutting in front of Sasuke so Shikamaru has it trapped instead.

 

She tunes out the fight, discarding the memories that come to her as clones disperse. She gets so focused on her sealing that she doesn’t realize all her clones out in the clearing have dispersed. Even the ones in the woods have gone, giving her the memories of where they’ve set traps. She finishes her seal, looking to where Sasuke is being ganged up on because Sakura is once again being useless.

 

Naruto skips out of the tree, tucking all her chakra inside her so that none of them feel her coming until she’s slapped the seal on Shikamaru’s back. He’s in the middle of Ino and Chouji, while Sasuke had jumped back after seeing her coming. It looks like a retreat, and Naru has a feeling it was a genuine one. Sasuke’s been wary of her sealing since she accidentally blew up his kitchen a few days ago

 

Naruto flares her chakra as she quickly steps back, missing the edge of the barrier that has begun to glow around Team Ten. She brushes a finger along the red barrier, laughing delightedly as it holds under pressure. It even takes more chakra, but from Ino who presses a hesitant finger to the wall trapping her in.

 

“You know sealing.” Ino says, hissing as her finger burns. “How do you know sealing.”

 

“I’m an Uzumaki?” Naruto questions, looking to Kakashi who is giving her a narrowed eyes look. “It’s in our blood.” Kakashi sensei had only started to help her once she’d shown him what she had managed on her own—apparently none of what she does makes sense to him, and therefore he’s taken it upon himself to show her how to properly make seals.

 

“Have you been creating on your own?” Kakashi asks, and to anyone else it probably sounded angry but to Naru he just seems oddly jealous. “After I specifically told you not to?”

 

“I was with Jiji.” Naru argues, crossed her arms. Chouji tries to get out of the barrier, bouncing off and into his teammates. The walls waver, but they don’t fall. In fact it looks as hough it’s taken chakra from him too. “He was saying how difficult it was for _some people_ to keep prisoners with them out on the field. I thought, why not create a prison? One that can travel with you?”

 

“Have you tested it before?” Sasuke asks, understanding Kakashi’s point. Naru blinked at him. “It’s the one that blew my kitchen up.” He states, looking disbelieving at her.

 

“I tried it on Genma and Anko too! It worked then—although it took _forever_ to figure out how to deconstruct it. I think Anko’s still planning to get back at me, she gave me the murder look.” Naru rolls onto the tips of her toes, making herself an inch or so taller. “Although my apartment does have some questionable animals now in residence. I thought rats only lived in sewers?”

 

“Can you let them out?” Asuma asks, poking the barrier himself. His students were starting to look tired.

 

“Uh…” Naru looked sheepishly at her trapped friends. They didn’t look pleased at all. She flared her chakra, pulsing it erratically until the surroundings were suddenly swarmed with the ANBU on duty. “Genma?” She questioned, and one of the ANBU from the back stepped forwards as his mask disappeared. “Do you remember how Jiji broke through the barrier?”

 

“Sure.” Genma ruffled her hair, ignoring he squawks coming from the woods as the ANBU started making their way back to their posts. Genma placed both hands on the barrier, brining the chakra into himself and dispersing it into the air. “How injured are my ANBU?” He asks, addressing the woods with a look.

 

“I think only the two newbies actually got caught.” Naruto said, turning to listen. “Smells like blood.”

 

“Go fix it kid.” Genma sent her away, turning to the other genin and Jonin. “She’s graffitied the monument again.” He states tiredly, looking past them and sighing. “Kakashi, are you not suppose to be watching her?”

 

“I can look after the village or I can look after Naruto—no one can possibly do both.” Kakashi stated, turning a page. Genma snorted, looking back at the woods. “Isn’t Squadron Four suppose to be on her today?”

 

“Squadron Four has been found in the sewers. Again.” Genma shrugged, as if there wasn’t really his problem. “I’m off until tomorrow, see you.”

 

“As the person in charge of Naru’s guard now, he seems rather…relaxed in his system.” Asuma stated, looking to the bright green monument. “Have you seen the Hokage office?”

 

“Can’t say I have.” Kakashi says, closing his book suddenly. “Sasuke, Sakura, go fetch Naru.”

 

“That’s easy.” Sasuke stated, looking to the woods and cupping his hands around his mouth. “I’M NOT FEEDING YOU IF YOU DON’T GET BACK HERE!” He yelled, and suddenly there was a crash and Naru was coming out of the woods with two injured ANBU who’s arms were clutched in her hands.

 

“Food?” NAru looked hopeful, letting the two ANBU drop to the floor. “Is it food time? I’m hungry.”

 

“It’s been two hours since you ate.” Sakura groaned, looking disgusted.

 

“I’m hungry too. Asuma-sensei can we get Barbecue?”


End file.
